


The Best Anniversary Present Ever

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal, Bottom Alec, Bottom Jace, Celebrity Crush, Clary and Jace are siblings, Explicit Sexual Content, Famous Magnus, Fanboy Magnus, Fashion Designer Magnus, Fluff, Jace and Maia are bros, Jace is a Garroway, Luke Garroway is a Good Dad, Lydia and Alec are bros, M/M, Multi, Pianist Jace, Polyamory, Sensei Alec, Shounen-ai, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Alec, Top Magnus, famous jace, married Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Magnus and Alec are happily married and their first anniversary is coming up. Alec is used to Magnus showering him in presents and doing everything to make Alec happy, so for their first anniversary, Alec is determined to find the perfect gift for his husband.Magnus is a huge fan of Jonathan Herondale, a rising star among pianists. And through connections, Alec managed to get not just tickets but backstage tickets so his husband would get to meet his celebrity crush in person. Oh boy, is Alec in for a surprise...





	The Best Anniversary Present Ever

Malace || Shadowhunters || The Best Anniversary Present Ever || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: The Best Anniversary Present Ever – How Magnus and Alec Shared a Pretty Pianist

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters reserved to Ed Decter, the books the Shadowhunters is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, polyamory (threesome), fluff, explicit intercourse, anal, hetero

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Side Pairings: Simon/Clary, Raphael/Isabelle, Luke/Jocelyn

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Simon Lewis, Luke Garroway, Jocelyn Fray, Lydia Branwell, Raphael Santiago, Maia Roberts

Summary: Jonathan Herondale is a rising star among pianists. Magnus has been a fan for years. His husband Alec doesn't really like classical music, but for their one year wedding anniversary, Alec organizes them tickets to go to one of his concerts. He's shocked to realize that Jonathan is his childhood best friend Jace, with whom he had lost contact after the other boy's father had died.

**The Best Anniversary Present Ever**

_How Magnus and Alec Shared a Pretty Pianist_

Alexander Lightwood was not exactly a fan of classical music. It just wasn't really his style. Not to the extend that he fled the room when his husband put on vinyl – vinyl, who aside from hipsters even still listened to that, really. No, Alec could listen to it, it just bored him. Not every piece though, some he kind of liked to listen to. Sometimes, they reminded him of his childhood and the neighbor's boy. He used to play the piano all day long, from morning to evening, and he was good. He was also Alec's best friend growing up. Jace Wayland. A mischievous blonde with mismatched eyes, who worked all day long on improving his play. Alec was never really sure if Jace did it because he enjoyed playing, or because he was afraid of the consequences from his strict, abusive father. Alec hadn't understood that as a child, but later on, as a teen, he started to put the pieces together – the bruises, the fact that Jace didn't have any friends, the way he would sometimes flinch away from his father. Alec regretted not putting it together earlier. He also regretted never seeing his best friend again. Jace had been ten when his father had died and he went into the system. That was the last Alec had ever seen from his friend. He often wondered what had happened to Jace, but he didn't even know in which state, in what family, he had been moved to. So, in a way, he had a nostalgic fondness for some particular pieces, but overall, he wasn't into classical music.

Now, while Alec didn't have any interest in classical music because either it bored him or it brought forth nostalgic and sad memories of a friend he hadn't been able to help, Alec's husband loved classical music. Very often when Alec came home from work, he would find Magnus sitting in his favorite armchair, a glass of red wine in one hand, a book in the other and a serene expression on his face as he listened to his records. Alec loved seeing Magnus so at peace.

Among all the many, many records Magnus owned, Alec knew that there was one particular pianist that Magnus enjoyed a lot. Jonathan Herondale. Alec knew that Magnus played his records most of the time. And lately, his husband had been whining a lot because apparently, Herondale was on his last tour through the US at the moment before taking some family time off. Alec knew that Magnus had seen the pianist live a couple of times; the first time in Paris when the pianist's European tour coincided with one of Magnus' fashion shows and he managed to find the time to see it.

Magnus was a big name in the fashion business and Alec loved his eccentric husband. He still remembered the day he had first met Magnus, when his sister Isabelle had whined and begged him to go and see one of those fancy fashion shows. The designer had caught Alec's eye far more than any of his creations. Magnus was truly one of a kind and Alec hadn't been able to get the quirky, handsome man out of his head until they met weeks later by chance in a club that the fashion designer was apparently co-owning. They shared a drink, Magnus admitted that Alec had caught Magnus' interest during the show too, because whenever Magnus saw a tall, handsome guy, he wanted to instantly design something for them. Turned out Alec had accidentally become a muse. A drink turned into two and three and by the end of the night, they made dinner plans for the next day.

"Alec! It's so... rare to see you without your better half these days."

Alec rolled his eyes at his younger sister. Isabelle grinned at him as she pulled him into a hug before letting him into her apartment. Alec loved Magnus and he had been trying to figure the perfect anniversary gift out for his husband. The problem with having a filthy rich fashion designer for a husband? He basically already owned everything he wanted. And even though Magnus cherished every silly thing he got from Alec like it was the biggest treasure Magnus could imagine (which was so utterly embarrassing and endearing at the same time), Alec still wanted to get Magnus something special for their first wedding anniversary. For that, he needed his sister's boyfriend.

"Izzy, you didn't say your brother would be joining us for dinner."

And there was the boyfriend. Alec did his best to try for a polite smile. He despised Raphael Santiago. He knew holding grudges was unhealthy, but Raphael had gotten Izzy hooked on drugs a few years back. The two of them had sobered up together and they were now both clean, but Alec would never be able to erase those images of his sister, completely out of it, from his mind.

"I wanted to ask you a favor, Raphael", stated Alec slowly.

Normally, Alec wasn't a fan of using people, but Raphael knew what Alec's opinion on him was and Raphael was trying very hard to redeem himself, because he did care a lot about Isabelle. And this wasn't for Alec, it was for Magnus, so Alec was not above calling in favors.

"You never come to me with a favor", stated Raphael suspiciously, pausing.

He was in the middle of cooking dinner and even though Alec wasn't a fan of Raphael, he was a fan of Raphael's cooking, so he decided to invite himself. Not to mention, it had been a while since he had last seen his sister. Isabelle smiled brightly and kissed Alec's cheek when he went to set the table for the three of them. Raphael was still looking at Alec borderline wearily.

"Mine and Magnus' wedding anniversary is coming up", started Alec. "And there is something that would be the perfect present for Magnus. There's this... pianist, Magnus is a big fan. Ridiculously so. And apparently, the guy is going to take a break from his music for a while. Magnus has been complaining about this and about the fact that his last US tour is completely sold out and well..."

"You were wondering if I could use my connections?", filled Raphael in, one eyebrow raised.

Raphael was the owner of a big record label. Alec knew it was a long shot, but Raphael was a generally liked guy with a lot of connections. And even a long shot was worth a try.

"If it's not too much trouble", confirmed Alec reluctantly.

"I can ask around, cash in a favor", replied Raphael. "But I'd need a name, you know."

"Herondale. John, I think? Not sure though", answered Alec.

"Yeah, I... actually might know someone", chuckled Raphael. "I think I can do something."

"Thank you. I owe you one", nodded Alec.

"Like being nice to Raph when we meet mom and dad for Christmas?", offered Isabelle. "You know, hold our parents off some so Raph and I can actually _enjoy_ Christmas for a change."

"Don't you decide on what favor your brother owes me", frowned Raphael. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I will not waste my favor. Christmas with your parents is easy to live through with enough alcohol. And between your mother and Magnus, there is _always_ enough alcohol."

Alec made a face, because Raphael was right with that one.

/break\

Raphael had a pleasant smile on his face as he walked into the _Hunter's Moon_ bar to meet his favorite musician. Maybe not to listen to, but to work with. Simon Lewis was the kind of musician who never made any kind of trouble, he was a sweet, harmless dork, happily engaged to his childhood sweetheart. A total poster boy. Which was what the demographic of his band wanted.

"Raph, my man! What can we do for you?", asked Simon with a bright grin.

The redhead next to Simon also smiled at Raphael in a welcoming way. Just like Simon, his fiance Clary never made any kind of problems. She was a graphic novel author and artist. Raphael shook her hand first before being pulled into an awkward hug by Simon.

"Thanks for coming", started Raphael as he sat down. "You remember Isabelle, right?"

"Your gorgeous, snarky girlfriend? She is hard to forget", chuckled Clary amused.

"And what I told you about her brother not liking me?", continued Raphael.

"Ye—eah", nodded Simon with a frown. "Man am I glad I'm not having brother-in-law troubles."

"Only because Jace _adores_ me too much to be grumpy with you", grinned Clary teasingly.

"And Jace is actually the reason I'm here", added Raphael with a sigh. "So, Isabelle's brother's husband is a big fan of Jace and Alec was planning on getting tickets for Jace's concert in New York, but... it's completely sold out. Getting those tickets for him would put me in his good graces."

There was a mischievous glint in Clary's eyes as she tilted her head. "So you want me to talk to Jace and see if he can pull some strings and get two tickets out of this for you?"

"I would be indebted to you", nodded Raphael. "Alec's been giving me a hard time for so long, if I could get him the perfect anniversary gift to give to his husband, it might just do the trick."

"I'll see what I can do. Jace is coming over for dinner tonight", replied Clary softly.

"You are an angel among humans, Clary", sighed Raphael relieved.

"I've been saying that for years", stated Simon with a dopey grin aimed at Clary.

The redhead blushed and smiled as she leaned in to kiss her fiance.

/break\

"Mom, where do you want the turkey?", called a blonde young man out from the kitchen.

"No, no, no, you put that down! Luke, you get the heavy, hot food. Our star has to watch out for his hands", chided his mother as she rounded the corner.

Clary grinned to herself as she watched her brother and her mom. With a heavy sigh did the last member of her family enter the kitchen. Luke was a cop and he looked like today had been one of those days. He offered her a tired smile in passing before taking the heavy turkey from Jace.

"Come on, it's been so long since I was last home. The least you could do is let me help", said Jace.

He had a pout on his lips, at least until their mother walked up to him to kiss his cheek. Jace flushed a little but he grinned nonetheless and obediently stood back while Luke did the heavy lifting.

"We wouldn't want you to burn your hands that short before your last concert", chided Jocelyn.

"I'm not that clumsy. I'm not _Simon_ ", argued Jace with a raised eyebrow as he looked around the kitchen. "Speaking of, where is your dorkier half, sis?"

"He's running late with band practice, but he'll be here", answered Clary, still smiling.

It really had been a while since she last got to see her brother and it was good to have her family together like this, preparing dinner. Jocelyn started setting the table and Jace went to sit down next to Clary, nudging his sister and offering her a curious look. She shook her head.

"Just... missed you. A lot", assured Clary. "I'm glad you decided to take some time to stay here."

"Are you kidding me? My baby sister is getting married and I will not miss anything. I want to help you plan this wedding and make it epic", declared Jace with a razor-sharp grin. "Besides, after all the traveling I've been doing in the past years, I really just... want to spend some time settled."

"It's important not to lose your home out of your sight", agreed Jocelyn gently.

"I'm here! I'm here, please tell me I'm not too late for dinner!"

Seconds later and Simon stumbled into the kitchen with wide hungry eyes. He went to kiss Clary briefly and then moved on to hug Jace. Jocelyn offered him a welcoming smile and Luke grunted in acknowledgment. The five of them sat down together and Clary was very happy to have them all together like that. It had been too many months since she last got her family together like this.

"But if the boy stays longer, he _will_ help in the kitchen too. Even if he has to wear two pairs of mittens", muttered Luke mock-grumpily while cutting the turkey for them.

"Da—ad", groaned Jace as he tilted his head back. "I swear, I don't plan on moving back into my old bedroom for good. I'll start looking for an apartment as soon as the tour ends."

"You got more important things on your mind right now, I know", chuckled Luke fondly. "I _am_ proud of you, Jace. And I think taking some time to yourself is a good idea. You know, if it'd go according to your mother, you _would_ permanently move back in here. And so would Clary."

The Garroway-siblings laughed at that and shared a half-grin. Jocelyn just huffed indignantly at her husband. Clary smiled as she watched them. Growing up, she had always hoped to find the kind of love her parents had for each other, to have a man who looked at her with the same level of devotion as Luke looked at Jocelyn. She turned a little when Simon tucked her hair back.

"You look absolutely beautiful tonight", said Simon, looking at her the way Luke looked at Jocelyn.

And then her brother had to start making gagging-noises, of course. Because who would expect Jace Garroway to grow up and become a proper adult and functioning member of society? Clary rolled her eyes and glared at the cheekily grinning blonde.

"So, Jace, my dearest, most beloved brother", chimed Clary happily.

"...I'm your _only_ brother. What do you want?", asked Jace skeptically.

"Simon's manager's girlfriend's brother's husband is a big fan of yours and he asked Simon and me if we could maybe ask for a little favor?", inquired Clary, batting her eyelashes.

"What kind of favor?", asked Jace suspiciously.

"Tickets. For your New York concert", stated Clary with the large, pleading eyes.

"Not the puppy-pout. You know that doesn't work on me. I'm the one who taught you that", snorted Jace and rolled his eyes. "You know the New York concert has been sold out since three days after you could get tickets, right? Maia would totally throw a fit if I'd ask her."

"Maia loves you", dismissed Simon carelessly. "You two are best friends."

"She is _not_ my friend", sputtered Jace indignantly. "She's my warden! My torturer!"

"Now you're being overly dramatic, Jace", chided Jocelyn. "She's your manager."

"She's actively trying to kill me, I tell you", disagreed Jace with a glare.

"Drama queen", snorted Luke beneath his breath. "If the music-thing doesn't work out for you, maybe you should try and get into Broadway."

"Will you talk with Maia for me? Ask her for two tickets? Please", requested Clary once more.

"I'll see what I can do", shrugged Jace. "But you owe me for this, you know?"

"Yeah? What do you want?", asked Clary in challenge.

"I _demand_ to be in charge of your bachelorette party", declared Jace with a wicked grin.

Clary looked skeptical for a very long moment, but then she reached her hand out for her brother to shake. "Okay, deal. As long as no one gets arrested!"

"I second that motion", threw Luke in.

"You're all no fun at all", muttered Jace and rolled his eyes as he shook Clary's hand.

Clary smiled brightly. She wanted to help Raphael and Isabelle, because she didn't know the struggle of making your family get along with your fiance. Her family had always embraced Simon with open arms and she couldn't imagine how hard it must be if your boyfriend and your brother couldn't even be in the same room as the other. If this could help, she'd be more than happy.

/break\

"Maia. Love of my life. Fairest and fairest of them all. Sun of my day, moon of my night-"

"I'll _pay_ you to make you stop. What do you _want_?", grunted an irritated woman.

She stood with her hands akin, glaring pointedly at Jace. Jace just offered the brightest smile possible as he put the flowers and chocolate down on the desk in the office Victor Aldertree had given to Maia for the duration of their stay at the _Idris Institute of Classical Music_. Aldertree was the kind of person Jace did _not_ like, which was another reason why Jace was actually glad to have Maia; she got to deal with the likes of Aldertree and Jace got to play his music.

"Okay, so... bear with me for a second here...", drawled Jace slowly, trying to sort it in his head. "My sister's fiance's manager's girlfriend's brother's husband is a fan of mine and my sister asked me for a favor, but in exchange I get to plan her bachelorette party and I have _plans_. So I need this to work out, which means I need my amazing, talented manager to pull two tickets for the concert out of her magic hat, which she would totally be able to do because she's amazing."

Maia looked not impressed. Neither was he himself, but hey. Sweet-talking was kind of not really his forte. He was good at flirting and making people do what he wanted, but he knew that won't work on Maia. Which was why she was his manager; he didn't need someone willing to bend backward for him, he needed someone who wasn't afraid to speak their mind and call him out on his bullshit. Which definitely applied to Maia. She rolled her eyes pointedly at him.

"What's in it _for me_?", drawled Maia very slowly, both eyebrows raised high.

"Well, uh... what do you want?", asked Jace a little lost.

Maia squinted at him in a calculating manner, looking him up and down slowly. "A cameo. In your sister's graphic novel. I want to be a werewolf in the next issue of _Shadowhunters_ , even if it's just a one-panel background character. But I love those novels."

"I can't, Clary will-", started Jace to protest.

"You want me to pull tickets out of my ass, because there are no tickets, Garroway", grunted Maia, poking him hard in the chest with a finger. "They've been sold out for so long already! And the concert is in _a month_. That means I would have to talk to _Aldertree_ about making more room to even _fit_ more people in. And for talking to that sleazebag, you definitely owe me big."

"Backstage tickets", bargained Jace as he glared at his manager. "If that guy is such a big fan of mine that his husband goes through all the trouble of cashing in and asking favors like a domino effect, then I'm sure that husband is gonna love getting to meet me."

"Why would you offer that?", asked Maia a bit thrown off.

Jace shrugged casually. "I think it's cute. That this guy loves his husband so much to do all of this. So why not add a little more? You know I have a weakness for those true-love stories. Not that you'll _ever_ tell anyone about that, obviously. It'd ruin my rep."

"Obviously", confirmed Maia with a snort. "Fine. Two tickets and backstage passes for a cameo in _Shadowhunters_. Werewolf, remember? And you better keep your part of the bargain, Garroway."

"I always keep my word, Roberts", huffed Jace offended, grinning a little.

/break\

Alec was sitting in a café with his best friend Lydia, staring – or more like gaping – at the envelope that laid between them. He had just come back from Raphael and Isabelle's to pick it up and knowing his husband, it would _not_ be safe to let the anniversary present lay around at their home, so he had called Lydia to meet her and give it to her for safe-keeping.

"How did you do that?", asked Lydia surprised as she examined the tickets. "This has been sold out for _months_. And you didn't just score front-row seats, you also got backstage passes? How?"

"...I... I have no idea", admitted Alec, blinking slowly and taking a big gulp of his coffee. "Honestly, I just asked Raphael for a favor, figured he might be digging around a little in his circle of colleagues and maybe get some like... left-over tickets or something? In the back-row or whatever would still be available. But this? And the backstage passes?"

"Magnus will be squealing", laughed Lydia amused. "He loves this guy. He's been so pouty about missing out on getting tickets because he had been busy when the sale started. It's been unbearable. But the chance to get to meet him? I nearly feel bad for you. His squealing will make you go deaf."

Alec snorted a little at that, eyes sparkling. "It'll really make him happy."

" _You_ really make him happy", corrected Lydia, one perfect eyebrow raised in silent challenge. "You do know that, right? Even if all you'd get him was a bunch of hand-picked daisies from the neighbor's front-yard, he would still be happy about them."

"But that's exactly why I wanted something fancy for him", sighed Alec. "He single-handedly planned and paid for our wedding, he always... anticipates my needs and gets everything I could ever ask for, he brings me souvenirs from the places he has to go for his shows. For once, I want to be the one doing something special for _him_. And I can't wait to see his face."

"And you won't be jealous?", teased Lydia with a half-smirk.

"Why would I be jealous?", asked Alec confused.

"Oh come on, he totally has a crush on this pianist", snorted Lydia.

Alec rolled his eyes, half annoyed and half fond. "Whatever. We're going to meet the guy, Magnus will be over the moon and then we'll never see him again in person anyway. I just want Magnus to be happy. And honestly? I kinda like his fanboying. It's adorable."

Alec grinned at Lydia, making the woman chuckle softly as she grabbed the tickets. "Very well. I'll keep those and we'll meet on the morning of your anniversary for coffee, okay?"

"Perfect. You're the best, Lyd", grinned Alec pleased, eager for said anniversary.

/break\

Lydia Branwell was a wonderful person and Alec would forever be grateful that he had her in his life. Over the past month, Alec had _nearly_ spoiled the surprise a total of eight times and every time, Lydia had managed to reign him in. The woman had a pokerface that was downright scary. But it was just so hard keeping a secret from Magnus. Alec had never done that before, which also implied he was _really bad_ at it, which meant Magnus knew exactly that Alec was hiding something. So, additionally to the urges of 'My husband's pouting is so adorable, I just want to tell him that we're indeed going to see that concert he's whining about', there was also the need to clarify that the secret he was keeping from Magnus was by far nothing bad.

Now, one month later, Alec found himself immensely grateful to Lydia, because seeing that wide-eyed, nearly manically happy look on Magnus' face as he stared down at the tickets in his hands was so worth the wait. Sure, Lydia was right and Magnus would have been happy with just the self-made breakfast in bed because Magnus was a simple man to please, but this?

"Happy anniversary, Mag", grinned Alec as he leaned in for a kiss.

"I—I have _no_ idea who you had to _murder_ to pry those tickets out of their cold, dead hands, but I will be your alibi", promised Magnus seriously as he showered Alec's face with kisses. "You are the single most amazing husband on this entire planet. I can't believe... _How_ , Alexander? How?"

"What? You want to know who I murdered?", asked Alec amused.

"Yes", replied Magnus, dragging his lips along Alec's neck. "As your spouse, I can't be forced to testify against you anyway, so you can give me all the dirty murderous details. Lydia helped you hide the bodies, didn't she? That's why she was so... strange lately."

Alec laughed at that, arms wrapped around Magnus' neck and fingers playing with the designer's hair (tips dyed blue this week. Alec thought it complimented Magnus' eyes nicely). "No murder. But Lydia kept the tickets safe for me, I was too paranoid that you'd find them and ruin the surprise."

"No murder?", hummed Magnus curiously, tugging Alec's shirt collar out of the way so he had more room to kiss. "Then I would love to hear how exactly you did this. They're not... cheap knock-offs and you and I will be standing in front of closed doors, right?"

"No", huffed Alec amused, tilting his head to give Magnus even more room. "I... asked Raphael for a favor. I figured that he might have some connections. Apparently, he does."

"Raph?", asked Magnus surprised as he sat up some. "You... asked Raphael for a favor? For me? My, that might just be the greatest proof of your love yet, darling."

Alec made a slightly offended sound. "Behave. I can still change my mind and go with Lydia."

Magnus whined dramatically, grasping his heart. "You wound me, Alexander. And that on our anniversary. You are a cruel man indeed. Why did I marry you again?"

Alec offered a half-grin and waved the tickets in front of Magnus' face. "Because I love you."

"Right. That", hummed Magnus, eyes soft and gentle before he stole another kiss from Alec. "I love you too, darling. Thank you. This... is very thoughtful of you. Thank you."

"You're welcome", smiled Alec, pleased that his gift had managed to make his husband happy.

"I feel really cheap. I only got you a week-long vacation in Paris", sighed Magnus.

"...Cheap?", drawled Alec pointedly. "You booked a romantic hotel for you and me for a week in the city where we had our honeymoon. Can we now eat breakfast and agree that we're _both_ the best husbands on this planet, because otherwise the pancakes will get cold?"

/break\

Magnus was like a little boy standing in front of the Christmas tree but having to wait to open his presents as the two took their seats in the front row, right next to the stage. Alec smiled gently as he watched his husband and how he stared at the piano in anticipation. He couldn't keep from leaning in and pecking Magnus' cheek. The designer blinked and turned to look at Alec.

"You're adorable, Mag", stated Alec simply, shrugging a little.

"Oh, do shut up", huffed Magnus. "This is very exciting. It's been two years since I last got to see him perform live. He's so beautiful when he plays, you know? Like an angel."

"Lyd is right. You do have a giant fanboy crush on this guy", snorted Alec amused.

Magnus flushed just the slightest bit as he glared at his husband. "You'll agree once you see him play, Alexander. He is... quite the sight too, not just the music."

Alec just hummed in amusement and leaned back, body tilted just enough to lean against Magnus' shoulder. Tugging a little on his fly, Alec tried getting more comfortable regardless of the fancy suit. Alec wasn't a big fan of dressing up fancy, even though he looked 'absolutely stunning and ravishable', according to Magnus who simply loved dressing him up. He preferred more sporty clothes, after all he was an instructor at a dojo, for hand-to-hand combat and archery.

"Look", hissed Magnus, slapping Alec's thigh with one hand and pointing on stage with the other.

And okay. The guy really did look kind of like an angel with the golden-blonde, nearly shoulder-long hair, the charming, cheeky grin on his full lips, and the perfectly tailored white suit didn't help with the illusion of an angel. But the most stunning thing about the pianist were his eyes. Not just because they were absolutely breathtaking – one was brown and sparkling nearly golden, while the other was bright blue – no, more so because _Alec_ _knew those eyes_. Also, damn, was first row close to the stage, because Alec could see those eyes – and he could recognize them. He'd never forget those eyes, because those heterochromic eyes were pretty damn unique. Not to mention that matching grin that the pianist offered to his audience. This was Jace. Alec's Jace.

During the entire concert, all Alec could do was gape at Jace and watch him play. Magnus was right, he really was like an angel, so serene as he played for them. He tried to digest the fact that his long-lost childhood friend was right now sitting there, on the stage, playing the piano. That was why certain pieces gave Alec flashbacks to his childhood, wasn't it? Because it was the same pianist. Alec's old best friend was Magnus' celebrity crush.

"Oh, oh, he was wonderful", exclaimed Magnus as they clapped at the end of the concert.

"...Yeah", nodded Alec, still a bit dazed.

"You truly are the best husband", smiled Magnus, kissing Alec's cheek. "And now I get to _meet_ him. Oh, I have a billion questions! Come, come. I don't want to miss a second."

Alec contemplated telling Magnus about his revelation, but in the end he decided against it. It just sounded awkward and weird and there was a 98% chance that Jace didn't even remember him anyway. It's been fifteen years, after all. And apparently, Jace was doing pretty well, so why should he remember the boy from next door from times when Jace was not doing well? Still, it made him feel oddly fluttery to see Jace again, to see that Jace was okay. The main reason why Jace was still on his mind was because Jace had been his best friend, but Alec had always been wondering what had happened to Jace after his abusive father got murdered in front of his eyes.

Alec gulped when him and Magnus arrived in front of the dressing room with the big, cheesy gold star attached to it. The dark-skinned young woman who had brought them here knocked for them and smiled. She stepped aside after opening the door, allowing Magnus and Alec in first.

He was even more beautiful up close. His eyes were sparkling in what Alec assumed was post concert excitement. His golden-blonde hair was sticky with sweat, clinging to his face. When he looked at them, there was a second of puzzlement before his entire face brightened.

"Alec?!"

And okay. So. Maybe Jace did remember him after all? All Alec could do was smile nearly shyly. He had no idea what to do now. How to act around a guy with whom he used to camp in the backyard and steal the neighbor's pies from the windowsill. A guy who used to be his closest confidant when they were both silly little boys. A guy who was now a world-famous pianist.

"Hey", greeted Alec lamely, in lack of any better words.

"Wow", whispered Jace in awe as he stepped up to them. "It's... It's been a while, huh?" There was something like melancholy in his eyes for a second before he shook it off. "Listen, I'd love to catch up, but I'm actually currently kinda busy, because I got someone backstage tickets for tonight's concert, so... uh... Give Maia your number and I'll call you later?"

"Those two _are_ the men with the backstage tickets", supplied the woman who had led them here – Maia, Alec would guess now. "Is there... a problem with that, Jace?"

Jace stared wide-eyed for a second and then he looked past Alec at Magnus, who was watching the whole exchange in confused silence. "Oh. So... you got married, huh? That means you're my sister's fiance's manager's girlfriend's brother. Wait. That would... make Izzy Raphael's girlfriend?"

"Yeah, Izzy is dating Raphael. How do you know Raphael?", asked Alec confused.

"Like I just said. My sister Clary, her fiance Simon is in a band and Raphael is his manager", elaborated Jace with a large grin before he pulled Alec into a tight hug after all. "Man, it's good to see you. How are you still like a head taller than me though? I was always so sure I'd hit a growth spurt in my teens and if we ever saw each other again, I would tower over you."

Alec couldn't help but laugh as he straightened and patted Jace's hair in a teasing manner. "Of course you would, shorty. You could ask your assistant to get you a stool to stand on?"

"Not his assistant. His manager. And if everything is alright, I'll leave you to it, Jace?", asked Maia.

"Yeah. Everything is totally perfect. Thanks, Maia", confirmed Jace.

"...I'm sorry, I feel like I'm missing something", interjected Magnus, still highly confused.

Alec flushed brightly. This was for his husband, how did he end up nearly forgetting about his husband? Taking Magnus' hand, he pulled the fashion designer closer to himself.

"This is my husband. Magnus Bane. He's... kind of a big fan of yours", introduced Alec softly. "And Mag, this is... Jace. You know, my childhood friend I told you about."

"What?", squeaked Magnus indignantly, looking at Alec offended. "Is that why you got those tickets? How have you never mentioned this to me before? I feel betrayed, Alexander."

"I didn't _know_ ", huffed Alec embarrassed, cheeks tinted red. "All the album covers are always fancy, strange paintings. It's not like I've ever seen a photo of your pianist. And the name's different too. I mean, Jace's name _is_ Jonathan, but... we've always called him Jace."

"But Jace sounds unprofessional. Jonathan sounds more posh, or so I was told when I signed my first contract", shrugged Jace with a lopsided grin before holding his hand out to Magnus. "Pleasure to meet you, Alec's better half. And it's always nice to meet an adoring fan."

He winked playfully at Magnus and Alec was pretty sure he could see hearts in Magnus' eyes. Okay. This whole celebrity crush thing? Was a hundred times more awkward now that the celebrity turned out to be Alec's best friend from his childhood. Alec's blush intensified.

"So... uhm...", started Alec awkwardly, looking around.

"How about we sit down?", offered Jace amused, motioning to the couch.

"Go on, darling, ask", nudged Magnus gently as he looked at his husband.

Oh, Magnus was _dying_ to ask a million questions, a hundred about the last album alone, but Magnus also knew how much Alec had been worried about his childhood friend and how the blonde's life has been since Jace went into the system. His fanboy questions could wait there.

"H—How have you been?", asked Alec, with his best impression of a sad puppy. "I mean, after... I... I've always been wondering. After your father died..."

"Oh, he wasn't my father", stated Jace with a nonchalant shrug.

"...What?", asked Alec slowly, frown marring his features.

"Yeah. Turned out he abducted me when I was a newborn and only raised me as his son. He killed my biological parents. And my grandmother, driven mad by grief, was the one who had hired the killers", replied Jace while getting more comfortable. "Do you remember the cop who took me away from the crime scene back then? The one who interrogated your parents?"

"Yeah. Tall guy with a dark but gentle voice. He asked me and Izzy if we saw something too."

"Luke Garroway. Since I was the main witness in the murder, he stayed in contact with me. The trial took like nearly two years and he always checked up on me or needed me to go through my statement again. He saw how bad I was doing in the group homes and, well... Him and his wife became my foster parents, at first mainly because he felt bad for me and because he thought that was better than losing sight of his main witness", explained Jace, a small smile on his lips. "Guess him and his wife Jocelyn kinda fell in love with me? Or so mom says anyway. They ended up adopting me after the trial. So. Yeah, I'm doing good. I finally found a loving family."

"That's... I'm... glad", nodded Alec, relief filling his heart.

"How have you been?", asked Jace eagerly, legs folded beneath his body and arms folded on the backrest of the couch, with his chin on them, looking curiously at Alec. "I've been... wondering that too. After things settled down, when I got adopted, I went... I went back, to our old street, with my new mom and dad and sister, because I wanted to introduce them to you and Izzy. But... Hodge from the other side of the street, he said... he said your family moved to France."

"Yeah", sighed Alec, running his fingers through his hair. "Our parents got divorced. It was ugly. Mom took me, Izzy and Max to France to live with her family there for a few years. Izzy and I moved back to New York after our graduation to go to college here."

"I... thought I'd never see you again", admitted Jace softly, looking at Alec from beneath his lashes. "You're... You were the very first friend I ever had. The first one to be... nice to me, before I found my family. I... really missed you, Alec. So. I want to know _everything_ about how you two met and what you're doing now and how Izzy is doing! All the details, don't leave anything out!"

Alec smiled softly as he wrapped an arm around Magnus and pulled his husband against himself. "Mag is a fashion designer and we actually met at one of his shows", stated Alec, the same happy little grin on his lips as he always got when speaking about how him and Magnus met.

"This gorgeous tall drink of water here inspired me right away", purred Magnus with dark eyes, looking lovingly at Alec. "My, he was an instant inspiration. When I saw him again not long after, during a party at my club, I couldn't help but speak to him and we... instantly clicked."

"That is _so_ cute", grinned Jace broadly. "So. There was something about you being a fan?"

"I first saw you in Paris", nodded Magnus, eyes soft as he looked at Jace. "You were... amazing. I've never heard anything more beautiful. You pour so much emotion into your pieces. I've been following your career ever since and I was so put out when I missed the sale for your last New York concert. When Alec surprised me with tickets, I was _amazed_."

"Yeah", laughed Jace with sparkling eyes. "It cost me, you know. My manager nearly blew a gasket when I asked her for the favor, but she allowed me to bribe her."

"May I ask... why did you decide to take a break from your music?", asked Magnus curiously.

It was the question that burned the hardest, because he loved Jonathan's music so much. And there were a lot of rumors about the reasons. Some crazy fans thought that he had knocked someone up and was now going to leave to take care of the baby.

"My baby sister is getting married and... and I missed so much. I missed the engagement, I missed so much time to tease Simon about it and threaten him as a big brother should be. And my dad is short of becoming captain and I missed so many of mom's art-shows and I just... When I came to visit them a couple months ago, for the engagement party, I just... I realized that I was out of touch with my family, that I was more like an outsider looking in and... I will not miss my sister's wedding. I want to be a full part of it again, so I decided to take some time for my family."

"That is... very nice of you", nodded Magnus with a smile.

/break\

They exchanged numbers and they had been texting every day since seeing each other again and every time his phone would vibrate with a text, Alec would get a happy look on his face that made Magnus' heart flutter. Not that Magnus' heart didn't already flutter when his own phone vibrated with a text from _Jonathan Herondale_. Jace. The beautiful pianist had offered him to call him Jace, but that was kind of hard for Magnus, because this was Jonathan Herondale. It was a week later that they were going to meet not just Jace, but also his sister, while they themselves were going to bring Isabelle along. Because Jace wanted them to meet his sister and he wanted to reconnect with Isabelle. It went really well. Clary was a sweetheart and Magnus instantly liked her. She also got along splendidly with Isabelle right from the get-go.

They started hanging out a lot. Sometimes including Clary and Simon, or Isabelle and Raphael, or all four of them, but most of the time just Magnus, Alec and Jace. Then again, since Jace took the time off from work and was now for the first time in quite a while stuck in one city, the blonde was bored out of his mind. There was only so much time he could spend at home with his parents.

He practically spent all day at Alec's and Magnus' by now. Very often, he would practice the piano while Magnus worked, which was _so much better than vinyl_. Magnus got practically daily live concerts from his favorite pianist. Sometimes even dinner made by the pretty blonde, to greet Alec with warm and delicious food when the archer got home from the dojo.

Jace had become quite the inspiration for Magnus these days. He had also become more human to Magnus. They had been friends for two months now, seeing the blonde nearly every day, cooking with him and eating with him and listening to his silly quips and banter with Alec. It tuned down the halo around Jace just a little and Jonathan Herondale, the famous pianist, started to become Jace Garroway, their cheeky friend. Magnus had grown fond of Jace's antics by now, while Alec's eyes would be warm and happy whenever he would recognize one of Jace's antics from their childhood.

"Ma—agnus", drawled Jace, eyes sparkling mischievously as he looked up at the designer.

Magnus made a little noise in acknowledgment, lifting his eyes off the notebook he was scribbling on. Looking at Jace was a mistake. Those beautiful, mismatched eyes were large and pleading, eyebrows drawn up and together, plump lower lip pushed forward as he gave Magnus _the_ most effective and stunning begging puppy pout possible. Magnus gulped hard as he stared in awe.

"Y... Yes, Jonathan?", asked Magnus very slowly. "What do you want?"

Whatever it was, Magnus would get it and put a golden bow on it. How would anyone possibly be able to deny this adorable look anything? Jace grinned just a little, knowingly.

"I was wondering, I mean, I know it would be very short notice, but perhaps... Clary's wedding is in two months and she's been dragging me, mom, Maia and Izzy through _every_ bridal boutique in New York, but nothing 'feels right'. So, I was wondering, since you're a genius and all, if you would maybe... design something that would be perfect for my baby sister?", asked Jace.

"A wedding dress for the Biscuit?", asked Magnus, eyes sparkling as he sat up some. "Oh, I can see it already. The lightest shades of peach to accent the white of the dress! Oh."

With that, he turned a new page on his notebook and started doodling a wedding dress. Jace smiled softly as he watched Magnus, completely engrossed in his design. It was adorable, Magnus kept saying how serene and beautiful Jace looked when playing, but in Jace's opinion, Magnus looked just as serene and beautiful while cooking up a new design. Jace decided to leave Magnus to his designs and instead start dinner before Alec would get home. For the next two hours, Jace got lost in his task. He loved cooking, next to playing the piano it was his favorite thing. Maybe sometimes he liked it even more than playing the piano, because it was _his_. He had started playing because of the man who had abducted him as an infant. Cooking was something he had discovered for himself and in a way, it was very similar to creating a symphony. All the ingredients – the notes – so insignificant on their own, but if put together in the right order, it could create a masterpiece.

"Mh, this smells amazing, Jace", groaned Alec, sounding tired but happy.

Jace grinned amused as the taller man stood right behind him, resting his chin on Jace's shoulder to sniff and take a look. Though then Jace wrinkled his nose and elbowed Alec playfully.

"Then you better hurry up and go get showered, or else Mag will eat it all alone", stated Jace. "You _reek_ , Alec. Go and tell Magnus that he could set the table while you shower."

"Will do", grinned Alec pleased, looking forward to dinner.

Jace smiled as he watched the archer with soft eyes. Alec was amazing. Sure, he had always been amazing, but he was somehow even more amazing than when they were children. Not to mention, damn had Alec landed a great husband. The couple was _amazing_. Jace loved spending time with both of them, they were so cool and sweet and gentle. Honestly, Jace mostly just went home for the nights to sleep, unless him and Alec crashed in front of the TV when playing video games. After all, they had their missed teenage years to catch up on and Magnus was adorable when he teased them.

"This really does smell absolutely divine", smiled Magnus charmingly as he set the table.

"Thanks, Mag. So... that wedding dress? I mean...", drawled Jace eagerly.

"Working on it", chimed Magnus happily. "Oh, this is fascinating! I will go and check for the _perfect_ fabrics tomorrow and maybe this weekend, the Biscuit could come over!"

"Thank you", smiled Jace gently. "Really. This is... very important to me."

"I know, sweetheart", assured Magnus, patting Jace's shoulder.

/break\

"Oh my gosh, this is the most beautiful princess dress ever!", exclaimed Clary.

Magnus smiled pleased as he stood by, preening at the praise. Jocelyn, Isabelle and Maia were sitting on the couch, cooing and gasping in agreement. He was mildly aware of Alec and Jace in the kitchen, bickering and baking cookies. Well, they were fighting about cookies, though Magnus wasn't quite sure how that worked. He just knew that he _loved_ it. He loved listening to Alec and Jace bicker together, he loved how well Jace took care of Magnus and Alec whenever the two of them were too lazy. Very often Magnus used to forget to eat while in the zone and working, or him and Alec were too exhausted in the evening to care about cooking so they ordered in more often than not. Now they got healthy, home-cooked meals and they had this ray of sunshine in their life.

"You're the best, Magnus!", gasped Clary as she jumped him.

"Easy, Biscuit! There are still needles in that dress!", chuckled Magnus amused.

"It's _perfect_. The wedding will be perfect", stated Clary firmly, hugging him even tighter.

"Everything should be perfect for my baby sister's wedding", called Jace in from the kitchen. "Now, if you're done then, how about we have cookies and coffee?"

"That sounds perfect, sweetie", replied Jocelyn, smiling fondly at her children.

/break\

The dress really was absolutely stunningly perfect. And so was the rest of the wedding. Magnus was very pleased that he got this chance to dress his husband up; he did take every opportunity to do so because Alec in a tux was just delectable. Not that Jace didn't look as delectable though. Magnus, Alec, Raphael and Isabelle were all guests of the wedding, having become part of the Garroways' lives. There was a lot of alcohol involved. And teasing, about Jace in a wedding dress when Clary, instead of trowing the bouquet at the bridesmaids, threw it right at her brother's head.

The ceremony was beautiful and even though Simon gaped and spaced out when Clary first stepped up to the altar, too in awe at how beautiful his bride was to concentrate on the wedding at hand, it all went without a hitch. Or at least that was what Magnus dimly remembered in the morning.

The morning when he woke up with Jace tucked under one of his arms and Alec under the other. All three of them were half-naked and covered in bite-marks and hickeys. He was missing some details.

"Morning, Mag", yawned Jace as his mismatched eyes slowly fluttered open.

Magnus gulped hard, because sleepy Jace looked far too adorable. Not that he wasn't familiar with that; Jace had stayed over a lot in the past months, mostly whenever him and Alec would get lost in a gaming marathon. And Magnus had to admit that he enjoyed those lazy mornings when sleepily grumpy Alec and sleepily cuddly Jace would be curled together on the couch, making grabby hands for the coffee that Magnus made the two of them. Magnus blinked slowly as he watched Jace.

"Good... morning, Jonathan", nodded Magnus slowly, watching the blonde curiously.

Jace sighed and snuggled up closer to Magnus, rubbing his nose against Magnus' collarbone in a way that made Magnus shudder because Jace's stubble rubbed against Magnus' skin. Alec groaned miserably, burying his face in the pillow and pulling the blanket all over his head.

"Anyone else need aspirin and water for breakfast?", groaned Alec with a loud yawn.

"Ye—es. That sounds good", agreed Jace as he slowly sat up and stretched wide.

"Good. Then go and get three glasses", grunted Alec, waving a hand dismissively.

"Fuck you", huffed Jace, glaring. "I'm your _guest_. The least you could do is bring me my drugs."

Alec huffed too, but he did get out of the bed after all and went to the bathroom to get them all a couple aspirins. Magnus blinked very slowly. He had no idea what was happening here. Why was there a hickey-covered Jace in their bed? Not that he minded. Magnus would be lying if he'd say he never thought about this. He has had fanboy fantasies about Jace before, but they got far deeper when he actually befriended Jace. And seeing Jace and Alec together, like on those lazy mornings, was far too cute and adorable and Magnus would want that every morning.

"Here. Drugs", grunted Alec with half-lid eyes, handing out aspirins. "Enjoy."

Once they all downed a glass of water and two aspirins, Magnus felt like speaking up after all. "Okay, I feel like I am... missing something here. Why are you covered in hickeys?"

"Because Alec wanted payback", shrugged Jace, motioning to the large hickey on Alec's neck.

Alec blinked blearily as he grasped his neck and frowned, seemingly only now noticing that Jace was covered in hickeys. His eyes widened before he sighed in realization. Rubbing his face, Alec leaned heavily against his husband, resting his cheek on Magnus' chest.

"We brought him home with us last night, Mag", offered Alec with a yawn.

"There... was a lot of dancing last night. Between all three of us. And a lot of drinking. And then we decided to share a cab, where there was kissing. Lots of it. And that hickey over there. Which led to me pinned against your living room wall with Alec attached to my neck", supplied Jace cheerfully. "At least until Mag got whiny because he wanted 'a bite too'. Which led to... all of _those_."

Magnus made a high-pitched sound as he was told that _he_ was the one who had left all of those hickeys all over Jace's chest. His cheeks turned dark-red as he took in the hickeys. Alec grunted.

"So... we...", drawled Alec very slowly, a little unsure.

"Didn't have sex because you're a spoil-spot", supplied Jace and rolled his eyes. "We were _so close_ to it but then you were all 'we're drunk' and 'we shouldn't do this' and 'let's go to sleep and talk about this in the morning'. So. Morning. Can we have sex now?"

"W—What?", sputtered Magnus maybe a little high-pitched.

Jace frowned a little at that. "Well, it's morning, we're sober... ish. Are we going to have sex now?"

"Are you... uh... serious?", asked Alec slowly, voice a little rough.

The frown on Jace's face deepened as he sat up some straighter. "... _I_ thought that this has been coming for a while now and that last night, with the romantic wedding and all, it just tipped us all over, kinda. That... there's... room... for me, in your... relationship. Guess... I was wrong. Maybe... Maybe I should get going. Pretty sure there's still the aftermath of the wedding to clean up."

Magnus' eyes widened at the prospect of Jace leaving but he honestly had no idea what was even happening here. His brain was still a bit sluggish, he had some dim recollection of Alec shoving Jace against a wall last night now that Jace reminded him, but what this was exactly... He had no idea. He turned to look at his husband, hopeful that Alec would know what to say.

Alec did not know what to say. He remembered the dancing and the heavy flirting. Not that flirting hadn't kind of become a thing between the three of them over the past two months, well, from the get-go if Magnus' fanboy squealing counted there. And now that Jace mentioned it, he did remember watching Magnus greedily peel off Jace's shirt and kissing and nibbling along Jace's torso until Alec put a stop to this, because they really had been beyond wasted. And Alec _knew_ that Magnus' celebrity crush had grown into full-blown romantic feelings in the course of the past four months since Jace had become part of their life. Alec also knew that he himself had kind of fallen in love with his childhood best friend and with the idea of Magnus _and_ him being with Jace.

"Wait", requested Alec, reaching out to grasp Jace's wrist. "Just... slow down there a bit. Magnus and I can't handle our alcohol as good as you do. Did you say relationship?"

Jace blushed and very decidedly looked everywhere but at the married couple. "Yeah, that was... presumptuous of me, I guess. I just... hoped that... all the flirting and the glances in the past months meant... more than just a drunk one-night-stand that didn't even happen in the end."

"...You are more perceptive than I thought", muttered Magnus surprised. "Well, you might have even seen something that... wasn't meant to be seen. That is to say that... Alexander and I, we never even talked about this before, so I'm afraid I can't say that this was some kind of elaborate seduction-plan on our side. But I do have to admit that... I am very inclined to that."

"Me too", blurted Alec out. "I mean, I noticed the looks. The flirting. I know that Mag has had a crush on you for years. And I... I might have developed feelings for you too, Jace. But Magnus is right, the two of us never... spoke of them. We never discussed the option of... including you in our bedroom, much less in our relationship. _Not_ out of lack of wanting though, so please stop trying to run out of the apartment, for Christ's sake. Personally, I just... didn't think you'd want that..."

"Neither did I. Even less so than Alexander here", snorted Magnus, eyebrows raised. "And I can't deny that... maybe I was also a bit afraid that Alec, that you would think I'd... want to cheat on you."

"Magnus, I love you, I know you love me. Don't be an idiot", grunted Alec with an eye-roll.

"I still feel like I should leave, if you two haven't talked about this yet", sighed Jace exhausted.

"No, you shouldn't. This involves you too. It's not just a decision between Alexander and me", chided Magnus with a serious frown. " _If_ we want a... relationship, then one as equals so you shouldn't just wait outside until Alec and I decided on things."

"...Okay", nodded Jace very slowly as he sat down with them. "So. What do you want?"

"I want you. As a part of _us_ ", replied Alec softly, then looking at Magnus questioningly.

"Absolutely", agreed Magnus, nodding maybe a bit too wildly, because then he winced. "Oh, headache. But yes, Jonathan, I would love to have you as a part of our relationship."

"Okay. Good. So... that makes you guys my boyfriends now then?", asked Jace slowly.

"That sounds fantastic", offered Magnus with a smile.

Alec hummed in agreement and reached out to grasp Jace by the neck and pull him into a slow, soft kiss. Jace was smiling at him a bit dazed when they parted and when Magnus made a little complaining sound, the blonde turned toward the fashion designer and grabbed the sides of his face to pull Magnus into a kiss of their own. Magnus slowly leaned back and pulled Jace down with him until both were laying on the bed. Jace grinned pleased when they parted, folding his arms on Magnus' chest and laying down half on top of the older man.

"And what are we going to do now?", inquired Alec, running a gentle hand down Jace's spine.

The blonde shuddered at the teasing touch. "I vote for not moving all day until we're less hungover. And then we order every pizza on the menu and spend the rest of the day in the living room."

"That sounds like a fantastic plan", agreed Magnus with a yawn.

"And then we add some kissing and making out in between", added Jace with a grin.

"You just improved your plan even more", hummed Magnus contently.

"I know. I'm just that good", chuckled Jace as he yawned widely.

/break\

Alec had thought that his relationship with Magnus was perfect, that their marriage was perfect. But somehow, it was even more perfect now that it included Jace. If he was being honest, things didn't change too much compared to the past two months before Clary's and Simon's wedding. Well, that wasn't true. There were now dates, lazy kisses, groping and making out and sweet kisses as greetings when he got home. Falling asleep together and waking up together.

"Babes, I'm home", called Alec out with a very pleased grin.

"Welcome home, darling", replied Magnus as he stepped out of the kitchen to kiss Alec briefly.

"Where's our blonde?", asked Alec confused by the lack of second greeting.

"Our blonde is visiting his mother to calm her down before the exhibition. I prepared some sandwiches for you and me. Quick snack, then shower and get dressed", prompted Magnus.

"...Right. Jocelyn's exhibition. Forgot about that", grunted Alec and rolled his shoulders.

If he was being honest, he was actually glad at how accepting Luke and Jocelyn were. Sure, there had been some threats made by Luke while cleaning his gun, telling Magnus and Alec that if they only used Jace to spice up their relationship, he would bury them in the backyard. Aside from that, the couple was very accepting of Alec and Magnus as Jace's boyfriends. Tonight, Jocelyn had an opening of her latest art exhibition and she had invited them all along so of course would Alec go, even if he was exhausted and would prefer to just curl together on the couch with his lovers.

The two of them practically inhaled their sandwiches before they showered and got dressed to make their way over to the art gallery together. They were instantly greeted by a happy but nervous Jocelyn, who pulled them both into hugs before directing them to where the Garroway-siblings were. Jace looked absolutely delicious in his suit and Alec instantly wanted to pull it off.

"Stop looking at our sweetheart like you want to fuck him against the next wall", whispered Magnus. "I would prefer it if Luke doesn't go and get his gun."

"Right. Yeah. Public decency. Trying", nodded Alec sharply. "But I get to pull it off tonight?"

"What can you pull off tonight?", asked Jace confused when him and Clary turned toward them.

"That suit. Off your body", replied Alec as he pulled Jace into a kiss.

Jace leaned heavily against Alec's chest as he deepened the kiss and when they broke off, he grabbed Magnus by the tie to pull the fashion designer into a kiss of their own. Alec's eyes were dark as he saw Jace's kiss-swollen lips. That only made him want to rip Jace's clothes off even more. He grasped Jace's hand to link their fingers and to keep himself from doing something inappropriate. Clary giggled a little as she watched them, before she excused herself to go and hunt down her husband – she missed no opportunity to call Simon that.

"You can pull this suit off piece by piece as soon as we get back home", whispered Jace darkly into Alec's ear. "But for now, let's be nice and well-behaved for my mom, yeah?"

"...Nothing kills the mood like thinking about parents", muttered Alec with a glare.

Magnus laughed amused as he nudged his husband along to follow Jace and allow their blonde to show them around proudly. It was sweet how proud Jace was of everything his family did. Then again, he was also very proud of Magnus and Alec too. He often dropped by at the dojo where Alec worked to bring him lunch and he'd always watch his boyfriend proudly as he taught his students. Jace was also looking forward to Magnus' next fashion show and he kept giving Magnus encouraging comments about the line he was working on. It was sweet to have Jace so enthusiastic.

/break\

Magnus was _trying_ to finish a design. Mind you, that was a little harder when a cheeky blonde was trying to open your pants and pull them down. Magnus attempted to ignore Jace, only that got harder when Jace started caressing Magnus' cock and managed to free it from the pants.

"Jonathan, you do see that I'm working, right?", asked Magnus with a deadpan.

"...You've been giving me hickeys while _I_ try working all the time and last week, you gave me a blowjob while I tried finishing a piece", pointed Jace out, very unimpressed. "So, I figure that I got the same rights as you. As in: I get to disturb your work when I'm horny. Simple."

Blinking slowly, Magnus put his notebook down and instead pulled his blonde into his lap. "Your logic is absolutely flawless, sweetheart. Though it is absolutely not my fault when you're serenading me with your beautiful music. Of course do I want to get my hands and mouth on you then."

Jace grinned down at Magnus, eyes dark as he tugged on Magnus' shirt until it came off. Jace was already naked, because _of course_ he was. Magnus' eyes sparkled in amusement. The blonde knew exactly that when he wanted sex with Magnus, Magnus was always willing, because, well, Magnus could never deny either of his lovers and always greedy for them. Then again, Alec wasn't the type to approach first, most of the time. He also didn't have as insane a sex-drive as Jace. Alec liked to joke that Magnus' and Jace's libidos deserved each other, which might just be true.

"Mh, naughty, you're already loose", hummed Magnus as he slipped two fingers into a slick hole.

"What can I say. If you had caught on with me earlier when I first came in here and asked you if you have some time, then you could have joined me in the bedroom while I was prepping myself", drawled Jace while dragging his lips along Magnus' collarbone. "But when you didn't join me by the time I was done, I figured I gotta get my hands on you myself."

With an amused smile on his lips did Magnus lean back and allow his blonde to do as he pleased. Which Jace did rather eagerly so. Grinning mischievously down at the fashion designer, Jace slowly lowered himself onto Magnus' hard cock. Both of them groaned once Jace was fully settled. Strong arms were wound tightly around Magnus' neck, holding onto the fashion designer for dear life.

"I do so love seeing you from this perspective, sweetheart", purred Magnus dark-eyed.

He reached his hands around Jace, groping the firm, round globes of Jace's ass. Jace groaned when Magnus squeezed him hard. Slowly, Jace started rolling his hips before he lifted himself off some and then came down hard again. It took him a little while before he picked up the pace and started riding Magnus for earnest. Jace slipped one hand between their bodies to jerk himself off, the other hand having its fingers tangled in Magnus' hair while he rode the fashion designer.

"So gorgeous", whispered Magnus softly, massaging Jace's ass. "My gorgeous."

Moaning wantonly, Jace came into his own hand, spilling some over Magnus' chest. Resting his forehead against Magnus' shoulder, the blonde did his best to keep going until his lover came deep inside of him. Jace made a very pleased sound as he felt Magnus come inside of him. He loved having his boyfriends' warm seed inside of him. Squeezing down, Jace settled down more comfortably in Magnus' lap, leaning heavier against the older man. Magnus gently held onto him.

"You okay there, angelface?", asked Magnus softly.

"Yeah. Totally. This was exactly what I needed", grinned Jace, yawning softly as he nuzzled Magnus' neck. "Damn, I love you, Mag. But I... I totally miss Alec."

"That's okay, love", laughed Magnus amused, gently caressing Jace's soft, golden hair. "I love you too and yet I miss Alexander. But he will be back in a couple of days and it's better that we're not with him. His mother was never a fan of me and she is even less a fan of Alec having two male lovers. Since he left to console her, I don't see why we should 'upset' her."

Jace huffed in mild disagreement as he buried his face deeper in Magnus' neck. Alec and Isabelle were in France to visit their mother, after their little brother had called because Maryse was not taking Robert's new marriage very well. And even though Jace understood why it was better for the Lightwood-siblings to visit their mother without their respective lovers.

"Can we go out tonight?", asked Jace softly. "It's so... empty here without Alec though."

"Anything you want, sweetheart", assured Magnus, kissing the top of Jace's head.

/break\

"Remember how awkwardly we got together with Jace?", asked Alec softly.

Magnus frowned curiously as he looked up. The two of them were out groceries shopping, because lately Jace had done all the shopping for them and most of the cooking. Right now, he was on a meeting with Maia about his new album though and the married couple wanted to surprise him with a self-cooked dinner for a change. For that, they definitely needed some fresh ingredients.

"Of course I do? It's been three months, my memory isn't that bad", chuckled Magnus.

"It's just that we could have avoided the awkwardness if you and I had talked about our shared interest in Jace and if we had courted him properly instead of taking him home when we're drunk", elaborated Alec. "So, I wanted to talk to you. Because I want... to take the next step."

"And that next step would be?", inquired Magnus as he compared peppers. "Red or green?"

"Red ones taste better", replied Alec softly. "The next step would be moving in together."

"Ah. You... really think we should? After only three months?", asked Magnus with a frown. "I mean, it's not been very long. I wouldn't want to rush things and scare him off."

"That aside, would you _want_ to live with Jace?", pushed Alec as he picked out onions.

"Of course. That's a silly question, Alexander. He's a sweetheart and he makes our loft brighter."

"Well, so do I. Partially, maybe, because... sometimes, it does feel like you and I, we have things he's not part of and I hate that. You and I are married, he's our boyfriend. You and I live together, he comes and visits us. I just... feel like it'd be... more equal, I'd feel better if he'd be living with us, if that makes sense. I don't know. I just really want him with us."

"I understand, darling", assured Magnus gently, kissing Alec. "Let's discuss this with him tonight, during dinner. How does that sound, love?"

Alec smiled softly at his husband and nodded in agreement. Together, the two finished their grocery list and made their way back home. Alec was a mediocre cook and Magnus was a _disaster_ in the kitchen, but they did want to surprise Jace. Now even more, since they had an important question to ask. And hey – dinner actually turned out pretty okay, which made both of them pretty proud.

"Ho—ome. Ti—ired", called Jace out as the door unlocked. "Can we like order pizza?"

"Sorry, sweetheart, but dinner's already served", smiled Magnus amused. "Come here."

Magnus left the kitchen to go and greet their blonde. Jace practically melted against him as Magnus pulled him into a kiss and then dragged him along toward the kitchen, where he passed Jace on to Alec, who very eagerly kissed the pianist too. Jace looked rather suspicious.

"Did you two screw up, or what's with dinner and coddling?", inquired Jace.

"Thank you for the word of confidence, love", huffed Magnus offended.

"Oh please. Mag, you'd rather fly in a chef from France itself than cook", teased Jace with a grin.

"Shush it, sweetheart", chided Magnus with a pout.

Jace leaned in and pecked Magnus' lips before obediently following the fashion designer to the kitchen where the table was set and the stuffed peppers and rice. Licking his lips, Jace was tempted to just sit down and dig in, but then he noticed the handsome archer putting away the last pots, so he took a detour to kiss his other boyfriend deeply. A relieved sigh escaped Jace's lips as he got to sit down and was served what looked like delicious dinner.

"So, is there like... a reason for the good food?", asked Jace around a mouthful.

"Yes, sweetheart, there kind of is", confirmed Magnus with a smile. "Alexander and I, we... talked about something that we would like to discuss with you..."

The normally so eloquent fashion designer found himself at a loss for words as he looked at the angel in front of him. He has had the biggest crush on the beautiful pianist for so many years now. And always, he just thought that he would never even get to meet the musician in person. He used to have a crush on the _idea_ of Jonathan Herondale – of this perfect, pretty and charming pianist. That he would ever get to know Jonathan Herondale personally was already so ridiculous, but that he would get to kiss and hold and date and cuddle Jace? That he got to be serenaded by the beautiful blonde and teased and cared for. When Jace would cook for him and massage his shoulders whenever Magnus had been so sucked into work, he forgot everything for ten hours straight. Or just sitting in silence while he worked on his designs and Jace worked on his music. Even seeing Jace and Alec together made Magnus insanely happy already. The thought of Jace actually living with them made Magnus' heart skip a beat. This loft had never been brighter and warmer and felt more like _home_ than when Magnus got to curl together on the couch with both Alec and Jace.

"We want for you to move in with us", supplied Alec when he noticed that his husband was far too busy staring deeply into Jace's eyes and daydreaming about something.

Honestly, when he had started contemplating this proposal, there were a couple of reactions Alec had pictured. The reaction he did get? Not one of them. Jace started laughing, in that loud and warm way that made Alec happy just to hear it. Though he wasn't quite sure _why_ Jace was laughing.

"Is the idea truly that preposterous?", asked Magnus a little offended.

"Wha?", grunted Jace, slowly calming down. "Wait, what? No. No, silly. I'm laughing because I kinda already moved in like three weeks ago."

"What?", asked Alec slowly.

"Might have been more than three weeks", shrugged Jace with a frown.

"Wait, you moved in and didn't talk to us?", asked Magnus surprised.

"Hey", huffed Jace defensively, lifting his arms up. "I kinda only noticed two weeks ago myself. It's just... One morning, I woke up in our bed and noticed that I hadn't actually left the loft for more than a couple hours in at least a week. Then I went to the closet, where basically all of my clothes already are, went to take a shower, where my shampoo and body wash has been standing lined up with yours for months now, brushed my teeth with my toothbrush that's been comfortably sitting with yours too, before I went to make breakfast in the kitchen where I think I know my way around better than you two do by now. The point is, everything just gradually moved to the loft one by one, because I was too lazy to always go back and forth, or because it was _easier_ to buy new stuff to also keep here and I'm just so _comfortable_ with you guys that I just kind of... stopped leaving again. And when I noticed, I figured I'd just wait and see how long until _you_ notice."

Magnus frowned deeply as he tried to remember the last time Jace hadn't spent the night. And three weeks sounded about right. What Jace said was true too, Jace's stuff was as all over the apartment as Alec's or Magnus'. And if Magnus was being honest, he was pretty sure that today had been the first time him or Alec had gone groceries shopping in weeks. Chuckling softly, Magnus leaned over to kiss their blonde gently, resting a hand in Jace's neck to draw him in closer.

"Cheeky", noted Magnus softly.

"That's why you love me", smirked Jace cockily.

"It's not exactly the main reason we love you, it's more like a package deal", argued Alec amused.

"Semantics", teased Jace with a wink, leaning in to kiss Alec.

/break\

Alec groaned as the warm water hit him from above. He had his left upper arm resting against the tiles, right hand wrapped around his cock as he jerked himself off. Magnus' fingers were digging in deeply into Alec's waist as the fashion designer fucked him slow and deep. Magnus' lips moved along Alec's shoulders lazily, kissing and nibbling. Morning sex might just be Alec's second favorite kind of sex and he knew it was Magnus' favorite kind of sex. The only thing to truly motivate Magnus into waking up before noon. Alec increased the speed of his own movement, pushing back against Magnus to make the older man move faster. Magnus chuckled amused as he obeyed his husband, thrusting harder and sharper, enjoying the tight heat of his lover around his cock.

"My, is someone in a hurry?", chuckled Magnus amused.

" _Someone_ has a job he has to go to and be on time. Not everyone got their own schedule."

Alec craned his neck enough to throw a pointed glare at his husband. Magnus leaned up and planted a gentle kiss on Alec's lips as he adjusted the angle of his thrusts to hit Alec's prostate dead on. With a dark growl on his lips did Alec come into his own hand, painting the tiles white. Magnus groaned as Alec tightened around him and after only a couple more thrusts did Magnus come too. Panting softly, Magnus rested his forehead between Alec's shoulder-blades to catch his breath.

"We haven't done that in a while", mused Magnus curiously.

"Yeah", snorted Alec. "That's because you and Jace get to sleep in and have lazy morning sex while I've already been at work for hours. I swear, I have no idea why I ended up with _creative_ people..."

Magnus hummed in acknowledgment. It wasn't that him and Alec didn't have any one-on-one time anymore, but their morning sex definitely decreased. It was simply a matter of convenience; Alec got up far before his lovers. But since Jace was currently on a Canada tour, it was just Magnus and Alec for now. Magnus and Alec did plan on joining Jace at his last concert and then spent the weekend together. Right now however, it was just Magnus and Alec again. And even though their relationship had worked perfectly for years prior to meeting Jace, they both now found part of themselves missing. Like it just wasn't complete without their blonde, even though they skyped at least once a day. So somehow, Magnus' and Alec's sex-life kind of increased to compensate for missing their third. Alec turned around to face Magnus and kiss him deeply.

"Just two more weeks and then we get our Jace back, right?", grunted Alec with the slightest glare.

"Thirteen days, to be precise", nodded Magnus, just as impatient as his husband.

/break\

It was an insanely big turn-on for Jace to watch Alec train. The blonde had actually just dropped by the dojo to bring his lover the lunch box that Alec had forgotten this morning. But then Alec had been in the middle of a class and seeing those muscles flex, that total concentration. Well, it left Jace achingly hard so the pianist went to Alec's office and waited butt-naked on the couch.

"...Jace, anyone could walk in here. Could you... Could you _try_ acting like a proper adult?", sighed Alec when he walked in. "A student of mine could have come here to seek me. Lydia could have walked in. You... You're even worse than Magnus!"

"Thank you", chimed Jace with a cheeky, broad grin, spreading his legs in invitation.

Alec groaned, he wanted to be frustrated or annoyed, but honestly it was impossible when Jace was naked and sprawled out like that, cock already hard and two fingers up his own ass to spread himself. Jace moaned obscenely as he teased his own prostate. Shaking his head, Alec locked his office and then started stripping down. Hazel eyes were fixated on the movement of Jace's fingers, the in and out as the blonde prepped himself. Alec nearly stumbled over his own pants as he tried to get between those invitingly spread legs. Jace laughed joyfully at that, winking at his lover. Alec grumbled beneath his breath before he climbed between the blonde's legs.

"Be cheeky and I'll change my mind about this", huffed Alec.

"Like you could", teased Jace as he pulled out of himself. "Besides, it's totally your fault for being way too hot when you command a class and all. Then again, you're always too hot, love."

He grinned cheekily at Alec and the archer rolled his eyes pointedly. Though he also couldn't deny Jace, so he slipped his hands beneath Jace's thighs and pulled them up, slowly lining himself up with the blonde's hole. Jace's eyes were sparkling as he pulled Alec into a deep kiss.

"C'mon. Fuck me. Please? You know you want to", whispered Jace teasingly.

Muttering beneath his breath, Alec slowly and carefully eased his way into his blonde. Jace hissed and winced a little at the burn, toes curling as he tightened his legs around Alec's waist. His nails dug into Alec's shoulders hard as he waited and tried to relax. Alec made soothing sounds while gently kissing Jace's face until the blonde relaxed beneath him and rolled his hips once to prompt Alec into moving. The archer gladly obeyed that prompt. He thrust hard and deep, hitting Jace's prostate over and over again – because damn, his aim was just ridiculously good, whether he was using bow and arrow or just his cock. Soon enough, Jace was turned into a moaning mess. Gently, Alec grasped Jace's cock to jerk him off in the rhythm of his thrusts.

"Can you come for me, Jace?", asked Alec, voice dark and rough as he whispered into Jace's ear.

Jace mewled as Alec teasingly caressed the slit of Jace's cock while still relentlessly fucking him. Only half a moment later did Jace come, because oh did he like being Alec's good boy. Alec growled his approval, riding out Jace's orgasm and coming himself before Jace was even done coming. Jace's breath hitched and he went slack beneath Alec while the archer's cum flooded him.

"Very good", praised Alec gently, kissing Jace's jawline and nipping it. "So good for me."

"Yeah, I know I'm great", panted Jace with a cocky grin while Alec adjusted them to lay more comfortably on the couch. "So, technically, I didn't come here for sex. Not even really for the lunch you forgot at home. I came to tell you that you and I are going to Milano for the week."

"...Jace, I love you, babe, but... I can't just take a week off", grunted Alec and rolled his eyes. "I miss Magnus too and Milano sounds beautiful, but..."

"Oh, I already cleared that with Lydia", dismissed Jace with a broad grin. "It's so good that your boss is also your best friend. And I just had to bribe her with the promise of setting her up with Maia. That pretty much did it and she cleared you for next week."

"You're ridiculous", snorted Alec fondly as he kissed Jace.

Magnus had a fashion show in Milano and Jace had been mopey about it since he left. Figured that Alec's filthy rich musician lover would just up and buy them tickets to fly down and visit Magnus. Not that Alec was objecting to that. He loved the idea of going and spending a week in Milano with Magnus and Jace, see Magnus glow during his fashion show as he always did.

/break\

Jace was dubiously confused when he entered the loft to find the lights out and the kitchen instead lit with candles, a beautiful meal set out and his lovers looking rather fancy. Alec smiled as he pulled Jace into a deep kiss before passing him on to Magnus, who also handed him a bouquet of red roses. A little dazed, Jace allowed Magnus to pull him toward a chair.

"...What... is this?", asked Jace confused.

"It's our anniversary", supplied Alec, motioning at all the food.

"No, your anniversary was four months ago", supplied Jace, now even more confused.

"Yes. Mine and Magnus' _wedding_ anniversary was four months ago. But today, it's _our_ one year anniversary, Jace. It's been a year since you joined our relationship", corrected Alec.

"Happy anniversary, angel", smiled Magnus brightly, kissing Jace once more.

"Oh", grunted Jace before his entire face lit up and he went on to steal another kiss from each of his lovers. "Well then, happy anniversary to you too. It's already been a year, huh? That's crazy."

"It is", agreed Magnus fondly. "Oh, and we're taking you to Hawaii!"

"...What?", grunted Jace surprised, blinking slowly.

"You, me and Magnus", elaborated Alec gently. "Sure, you and I went to Magnus' last fashion show, but he was really busy during that. That's kind of a theme for us. Either Magnus and I come to visit you during a tour or you and I stalk Mag's fashion show. But we've never been on an actual _vacation_. Just the three of us. Peace and quiet. How's that sound?"

"Totally perfect", whispered Jace in slight awe, smile bright and blinding. "I love you guys."

And he did. Heaven knew he loved them both so much. When he looked at Alec with a small, proud grin and Magnus with that nearly mischievous, pleased look, both happy simply because Jace liked their surprise. Those two made him so ridiculously happy, they had finally given him a home. Not with the loft. No, as far as Jace was concerned the three of them could be living in a one bedroom apartment without furniture and it'd still be home, as long as it included Magnus and Alec.

Falling asleep with them, waking up with at least one of them, cooking for or with them, game nights with Clary, Simon, Isabelle, Raphael, Maia and Lydia. Having those two sit in the front row of every concert within reach and some out of reach simply because they had missed him. Going to fashion shows with Alec to be proud saps over Magnus' work. Cheering for Alec during every archery competition he participated in. Having Magnus and Alec with him during every single family night, because they were part of his family. It was perfect and Jace loved it – loved them.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I love this story. I don't say that about a lot of my stories. I'm fond of nearly all of them and cherish them, but there are stories that are just closer to me than others and this is one of them. It unites so many of my favorite Shadowhunters things. Lydia and Alec as best friends. Jace and Maia as best friends who give each other shit all the time and would never admit that they're actually friends (which, yes, is a thing that I like). Luke being a great dad. Jace getting a happy half-childhood at least. Clary and Jace as siblings. Protective Alec. Jace playing the piano. It's fun to cook with your favorite ingredients, you could say ^o^


End file.
